


Until Death Do Us Part

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, not as angsty as the summary makes it out to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a sip, knowing or unknowing, to gain eternal life. It's that simple, yet Mr. and Mrs. Gandor do a lot of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing this with hrh-gwen on tumblr a while ago and figured I might as well write it out since I'm getting increasingly attached to it. A headcanon that got out of control essentially, but since Kate probably won't show up in any more novels you can't tell me I'm wrong!

It would've looked ridiculous to anybody who stumbled onto the scene, but since speakeasies tended to be tucked away they figured they were free to celebrate. The Martillos were full of wide smiles, cheering and dancing alongside the two strangers that had crashed the party (and a car) some way or another. The Gandors held back instead, Berga rubbing at the side of his skull where he'd been shot and Luck watching Firo from the sidelines. Keith had gone back inside. The man's face was sharp as ever, eyes unchanged as if he didn't really care that he'd just come back from the dead. Walking back into the Alveare, he spotted a lingering patron in a back booth and asked to borrow a flask. Keith wasn't a heavy enough drinker to carry one with him, but fortunately the lone man was, and the mafioso headed into the basement after promising to return it.

The room was a bit disheveled from the scramble to head upstairs after they’d heard gunshots. Keith found his seat near the top of the circle, a gesture of respect from their former rival, his chair pushed askew but otherwise just as he'd left it. He straightened it and refolded the napkin, resetting the silverware with odd fastidiousness before reaching for his glass. There was one finger left, a white wine with a suspicious golden shimmer in the chandelier candlelight. Keith set it down before uncapping the empty flask, giving the elixir a last look before pouring it in. Discreetly, quietly, he made his way back upstairs and rejoined his brothers. Only they noticed his absence. Neither mentioned it.

\---

They were both capable of waking up early, though Kate always got out of bed first anyway. She was almost done with the bacon when Keith entered the kitchen, nodding to her in greeting. He hadn't slept, arriving home at four in the morning and feeling all too awake, but didn't want her to worry. It was a futile attempt, knowing that Kate had noticed something was off before she’d even set down the eggs. Breakfast was sunny and amicable as ever despite concerned look in her eye, and Kate only asked what was bothering him after Keith set down his fork. 

He breathed slowly, turned to face his wife straight on, and began to speak. It was the most words she had ever heard him say in half an hour. He was tired and sad but calm, explaining the unexplainable in a carefully measured voice. He slid a knife across his palm as proof, finishing with "you can leave if you want to. I understand."

Kate shook her head. "I could never leave. But... this is so strange. I've never seen you look so scared."

Keith was slightly startled to recognize the feeling himself, steadying his hands before standing and walking to the wine cabinet. Kate watched him in confusion as he dug towards the corner, pulling out a flask she didn't recognize and returning to his seat. He handed it to her, sitting back down. "I never finished my glass."

Kate looked up in astonishment, grip on the flask tightening then relaxing as she contemplated what was inside. "This is for me?"

"It's your choice. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Keith assured her, though she already knew. He would never force her into anything, much less eternal life. She tilted the flask in her hands, feeling the liquid swirl inside before placing it on the table with a sad smile.

"I'll... I'll have to think about it. But I won't leave you. Now hurry and get your coat or you'll be late."

\---

Six months later, Keith Gandor stopped by the Alveare before work, alone. He handed an empty flask to Sena at the front counter, who recognized it and promised to return it to the patron. Keith nodded a thanks, leaving shortly and remembering his wife's words to him that morning.

_"A man like you doesn't deserve to be so lonely."_


End file.
